


Some Siblings Are Closer Then You Think

by FelicityNickwells, SkylerScull1



Series: Gravity Falls: The Mystery Twins [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill Cipher Being Bill Cipher, Bill Cipher possessing Dipper Pines, Episode: s02e04 Sock Opera, Good Sister Mabel Pines, Hurt Dipper Pines, Manipulative Bill Cipher, Protective Mabel Pines, Sad Bill Cipher, Triangle Bill Cipher
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 10:08:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19743517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelicityNickwells/pseuds/FelicityNickwells, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylerScull1/pseuds/SkylerScull1
Summary: Mabel and Dipper were always very close siblings and even better friends, they were wierd and wacky and never left eachothers side but they never meant any harm.But one trip to Gravity Falls seems to change everything for them, for better or worse they were always considered a tiny bit wierd, maybe it's time to embrace the wierdness instead of letting it drag them down?QRW HYHUBRQH LV DV WKHB ORRNWKHB GHIHDWHG WKH GHPRQDQ XQODZIXO FURRNKLGLQJ D VHFUHW RU WZR BRX PLJKW RYHUORRNRQOB WKHUH IRU HDFKRWKHUWKHVH VLEOLQJV DUH QHYHU DV WKHB VHHPKLGLQJ D VHFUHW RU WZR LV QRW DOZDBV D JRRG WKLQJ





	Some Siblings Are Closer Then You Think

https://gravityfalls.fandom.com/wiki/Sock_Opera/Transcript

"Dipper? What's wrong with you?" Mabel mumbled as she looked at her 'brother's' sickly yellow cat like eyes and the knives and forks stuck into his skin, Dipper looked at her but it... wasn't Dipper, did that make sense?

"Oh nothings wrong sister dear! I'm having a great time!" He replyed, making Mabel jump, she didn't think he would hear her. His voice..... it was different, somehow... nevermind it dousn't matter, it's just her brother being weird.

"Oh good! So I uh.... I borrowed your journal to use as a prop in the show I hope you don't mind! I'll return it later, BYE!!" Mabel said quickly before running out of the building before he could run after her.  
Mabel could've sworn that as she ran out of the building he was... smilling, well whatever makes him happy!  
She's content to ignore it till it becomes a problem, he's probably sick anyways, I mean yellow eyes? He's either sick or Mabel's seeing things, she did have a lot of expired candy and Mabel Juice this morning.

"There's nothing to worry about.... it's just my brother.." Mabel whispered to herself under her breath, somhow she didn't believe it. Just thinking of those sickly yellow eyes made her feel like something bad was going to happen.

Mabel squezed the book in her hands as she slowed down and took a deep breath, her brother's fine! 

"He'll be fine Mabel! Calm down girl..... Dipper is fine..." She muttered to herself once again as she took a minuite to shake off the horrible feeling haunting her mind like a ghost.

"He'll be fine."


End file.
